The Amazing Carnival of Complaining/Commentary
This is a commentary on The Amazing Carnival of Complaining with the whole Penguins crew and Ron Smith. Transcript (commentary does not start until the theme song is finished) Smith: Hi, this is Ron Smith. I'm the director of 3-2-1 Penguins!, and I'm here with the whole penguins crew. Zidgel: Zidgel here; ship's captain. Midgel: First officer, Midgel here. Ship's pilot and mechanic. Fidgel: Fidgel here; ship's scientist. Kevin: This is Kevin. But, I don't do anything. Fidgel: Hey, who's that on the left? Zidgel: Oh, a thumb game! I've graded that! Come on, Fidgel! Hrrrr! Fidgel: Ahh! Midgel: If we had rink-sized seats, too. (after Jason turns his head the second time on the table) Smith: We had to paint out the mark on his forehead after that one. Zidgel: There we are, crammed in. Fidgel: I feel they should talk to our agents about the working conditions there. Zidgel: Doh, the chicken attack still gives me nightmares! Brrr! And that sinister clucking! It's like I can still hear it! (after Jason clucks) Zidgel: Aah! There it is again! (after Jason says "Help me out") Midgel: They must have just eaten. (Jason places the chicken on the ship) Fidgel: Oh, that cozy smoke like Earl Grey. Zidgel: You mean Earl back at the Academy? Yeah, I remember that guy. Pungeoned as I recall. Midgel: He's the one who cleaned out the tea tanks. Fidgel: Never mind. Smith: Great ads on that other page. Smith: Interesting fact, these are actually seedless grapes and Jason had to act like he just bit a seed. Kevin: Good thing he didn't bite that apple. Look, it's, it's made of wood. Midgel: Mmmm. Fidgel: Oh. Zidgel: Mmmm, yum. Midgel: I haven't been to a good pumpkin popping since last autumn. Midgel: We haven't met Trevor yet, have we? Kevin: Rather enjoy that. Fidgel: That's pronouned touche. Kevin: Cute hat. Zidgel: I say the boy's got an attitude problem. Kevin: She sounded a little sloshy. Midgel: Over a seed or star, That's the choice. Zidgel: Oh, we should've had the shields up for that. Kevin: Nice save. Kevin: Who said that, you or the chicken? Fidgel: What's that one. Midgel: Microliptus bullamankus. Fidgel: It's beautiful. Midgel: Thank you. Zidgel: (laughs) Fidgel: Ow! Ow! Please stop doing that. Kevin: Oh, cowboy buddy! Kevin: I've got ten gallons of cottage cheese in that hat. Kevin: What is a derby? Zidgel: It's where they race hats. Zidgel: Nice spin move, huh? Zidgel: (chuckles) That was fun. Fidgel: Yes, cleaning the laughter, it wasn't fun, though. Kevin: Yeah. Kevin: Mission accomplished. Zidgel: Now that's acting. Midgel: Swish. Fidgel: Midgel, why are you speaking into an avocado? Midgel: Uh, worked better than the banana. Zidgel: Technically, mine is the only seat on the ship that goes around, you know. Midgel: Wasted gas on that. Fidgel: Three weeks of working with Debbie Allen and look what we got. Midgel: Just a kick for a change would have done there. Kevin: Don't really remember much for a while after that. Fidgel: Grape growers. Midgel: Remember this point we didn't have a plot? Kevin: Look where we found it. Midgel: Yeah, page nine. Kevin: Would have been a short show. Midgel: There it is. Kevin: Should have used some tools. Midgel: When are you going to clean off that cannon? Fidgel: I was still flushed from performing my number. Kevin: Right, left, right, left. Honk, honk, honk. Midgel: You got it. Fidgel: It's a good thing we missed those rings around R&R because they're actually make of melted salt water taffy. Very stainy. Horrible to clean up. Midgel: Misjudged that bit. Kevin: Better than missing it all together, I suppose. Fidgel: That guy was weirder than a brand-o. Zidgel: Weird isn't the word. Fidgel: Oh, terrifying. Midgel: I think that's pre-programmed music. He's not even hitting the keys. Zidgel: Kinda looks like Zero Mostel. Kevin: His breath. Zidgel: What language was he speaking? Zidgel: What is with the finger? Midgel: Didn't seem as ominous then, though. Zidgel: There's a good view. Fidgel: Now, frankly, he did have an impressive vocabulary. Smith: Cole de joie means cap of joy. Midgel: Might as well get cap of scalp irritation. I was just in a complaining mood. Midgel: I couldn't hear anytime, seriously. Kevin: We had no idea. Fidgel: Well, you see, I think the baking win should have brought all this with him. Zidgel: I don't remember the shuttle ride at all. Kevin: What's wrong with the w on that sign? Kevin: How would you know? Kevin: No smudges. Midgel: I never did see any of the pumpkin parents. I guess they just dropped them off. Zidgel: That's my favorite ride. Kevin: If those kids were any littler, they'd be seeds. Fidgel: That was fun. Kevin: That was my favorite ride. Midgel: Eighteen takes for that one. Kevin: Well, that was my favorite ride, too. Zidgel: (laughs) That's a great line. Kevin: Now that was my favorite ride. Smith: Very observant of you, Kevin. Zidgel: This reminds me of when you and I took that road trip to Miami. Midgel: I forgot about that. Fidgel: I tried to forget for two years. Kevin: Don't like that smile. Zidgel: I'm pretty sure we were all equally dissatisfied at that point. Zidgel: Doh! Kevin: That was a giveaway. Midgel: Never really smelled like trash for a few hours after that? Kevin: Not me. Zidgel: Nice disguise there, Kevin. Midgel: Thanks for clearing that up. Kevin: Dispose of the evidence. Zidgel: Remember meeting that guy at the Rat Party? Midgel: Yeah, the model 5-J carnibot is a really nice bloke. Fidgel: Simply charming. Zidgel: He's a pretty good juggler, too. Kevin: Did you get to meet his friend, the blue fellow? Fidgel: Yes, he was very nice. Kevin: With the large hammer. Kevin: There he is. Midgel: Yeah. Kevin: Hello. Fidgel: Midgel, I think you have digital self-resistance before the mechanics of all this. Midgel: That was common system. Kevin: Very graceful. Zidgel: Like a ballet. Fidgel: How did you get up there? Kevin: I am Kevin. I've got a good diagonal, too. Kevin: Tim, I think was his name. Fidgel: You know, they caught one of his lies. He's actually a funny man. Kevin: Yes. Kevin: When we got there, he didn't have any cords as I didn't have any cords. Connected two of them. Kevin: Must have been a raspberry seed. Zidgel: I don't remember any of this. I think I was in my trailer. Midgel: I was practicing the song. Fidgel: That was actually pretty fun. Fidgel: Well, except for that part. Kevin: Right. Kevin: That also means everyone leaves. Midgel: He's got some far moves. Midgel: Lame arcade, though. Zidgel: Oh, that's President No-I'm-The-President. Smith: He usually shows up for a day or so in the shoot. Smith: We had to turn that planet so you can see the rings. Midgel: That stunt double of Kevin looks kind of like him, don't it? Zidgel: (laughs) Fire! Kevin: Fire! Fidgel: I can see you've done better. Midgel: The rocket pack, it was fun between takes, wasn't it? Kevin: Yeah. Fidgel: I felt like James Bond. Fidgel: Fire! Fidgel: Hey! Zidgel: I'm just glad I took some travelmene before I took a ride on that thing. Fidgel: I told you I could do my own stunts. Midgel: I thought you were enjoying that too much. Fidgel: This penguin was made to fly. Kevin: That was close. Fidgel: The only one. Midgel: You were guessing at that point, weren't you? Fidgel: No, I was not. Midgel: You were. Fidgel: I was very careful at rehearsing. Midgel: That was totally half-hazard. Fidgel: That was acting. Smith: For the first couple of takes, that thing just heaved. Fidgel: That's my Clint Eastwood look. Smith: We had to tail him off every take. Fidgel: Oh! Fidgel: Do you remember those canisters? Midgel: That was a high-powered microphone. Smith: It's a cartoon. Smith: The planet was just a lot closer than you think. Zidgel: This scene still brings a tear to my eye! Kevin: Ow. Zidgel: See, even in seed form, you can't deny the do. Kevin: Nice catch. Kevin: There's his trailer. Zidgel: Yeah, that's the last time someone pulls that gag on me. Midgel: They say you can tell a lot about a man by the car he drives. Midgel: Resolution music. Kevin: Remember all the graffiti on the back of that billboard? Zidgel: That's why they gave me the big bucks. Zidgel: Now I shouldn't have tried so hard to nail it down for him. Midgel: Yeah. Kevin: He's right! Midgel: How does he get his eyebrows to do that? Fidgel: It's an inborn talent. Midgel: One tie in the other. Kevin: Remember when Blue Man Group played those tunes? Fidgel: That's actually a watermelon seed. The grape seed wouldn't show up on camera. Fun Facts *The Earl Grey Fidgel spoke of was tea, blended with citrus flavor and aroma derived from the addition of oil extracted from the rind of the bergamot orange. *Debbie Allen is a American actress and director. Category:Commentaries Category:Transcripts Category:Research Category:3-2-1 Penguins! Commentaries